


passa distratta la tua voce

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Nobody's Boy: Remi
Genre: Implied Crush, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Remi se resfría cada invierno y eso no cambia. Mattia, sin embargo, sí.





	passa distratta la tua voce

**passa distratta la tua voce**

Mattia se sopló las manos nuevamente para tratar de calentarlas, haciendo lo posible por no mover las piernas demasiado, no deseando incomodar a Remi, quién se apoyaba ahí, Capi acurrucado a su lado para brindarle todo el calor posible a su resfriado dueño.

Dentro de la chaqueta de él, Corazón Alegre 2 se quejó del movimiento, buscando meterse más en el abrigo.

\- Hey, que no estemos en una cama no es mi culpa. - susurró Mattia hacia el monito, aunque no pudo evitar un suspiro. 

Al menos el dueño de la granja había sido lo suficientemente amable para decirles que, siendo que la noche iba a ser fría, podían resguardarse en el cobertizo de la leña. Gracias al cielo por los grandes ojos azules de cordero perdido de Remi y sus buenos modales y gracias a su madre por haberle heredado las facciones aristocráticas que no habían hecho más que acentuarse ahora que tenía dieciséis. Y el cobertizo era mejor que tratar de encontrar donde quedarse cuando Remi había estado con un resfriado desde que habían salido de la Champagne hacia tres días.

Remi en ese momento volvió a toser, haciendo que Capi alzara la cabeza, que Corazón Alegre 2 dejara sus quejidos por un momento y que Mattia frunciera el ceño, moviendo una mano hasta frente de su mejor amigo, tratando de notar si la fiebre había subido desde la última vez que había revisado o no, rindiéndose para pasar una mano por el cabello de Remi. Era una lástima, pensó, que Remi insistera en cortárselo. Era mucho más lindo que el de muchas de las jóvenes que él había llegado a tratar de vez en vez. Y mejor carácter, ya que estaba en esas.

Claro que si Remi lo escuchara decir algo así, seguro que pensaba que era _él_ el que tenía una fiebre. O peor. 

\- Se siente bien. - murmuró Remi.

Mattia sonrió cuando su amigo abrió los ojos un poco, repitiendo el movimiento. 

\- ¿Esto, o mi mano en tu frente?

\- Las dos. - contestó su amigo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de que cerrara los ojos, su mano en su boca cuando empezó a toser otra vez.

Mattia - con la ayuda de Capi - ayudó a Remi a incorporarse mientras tosía, frotándole la espalda. Si Remi seguía así, en la mañana le rogaría _de rodillas_ de ser necesario al granjero para que dejara a Remi descansar dentro de su casa y le pediría que le dijera hacia donde había un doctor.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. - murmuró Remi cuando su tos terminó, su voz ronca, moviéndose quedado para quedar como él, apoyado contra la pared. Tras unos momentos, Remi lo vio, el rostro colorado por la fiebre. - Es sólo un resfriado. Igual al que tuve el año pasado. Y el anterior.

\- E igual me preocupé en esos. - contestó Mattia con resoplido antes de sonreír, guiñándole un ojo. - Sólo me preocupo cómo es que vas a cantar si es que sigues por mucho más con esa voz de violín roto.

La sonrisa de Remi creció unos momentos, los ojos de un azul casi traslúcido antes de que suspirara, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Tras unos momentos de duda, Mattia pasó su brazo por los hombros de Remi, apoyando su cabeza contra el claro cabello de Remi.

\- ¿Remi?

\- Tú también tienes que dormir. - murmuró Remi, moviendo una de sus manos hasta las suyas, las asperezas de su piel similares a las de Mattia propias.

Mattia negó contra la cabeza de Remi, moviendo su brazo libre para que la cobija volviera a cubrir a Remi. Capi le ayudó a ajustarla antes de tomar la otra con el hocico, cubriendo las piernas de ambos con esa, luego de eso volviendo a apoyarse al costado de Remi. Dentro de su abrigo, Corazón Alegre 2 había dejado de quejarse y, por sus inhalaciones, estaba roncando alegremente ahí adentro.

\- Para nada. - aseguró Mattia otra vez, dulcificando su voz. - Pero no te preocupes por eso, Remi. Yo descansaré luego.

Remi volvió a murmurar algo pero Mattia no llegó a entenderlo del todo. En lugar de eso su amigo giró su rostro hacia su cuello, su respiración tan cálida como su piel. Mattia se mojó los labios y bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Remi, sabiendo que no había nada de honor en aprovecharse de un enfermo, y mucho menos si ese enfermo era tu mejor amigo.

Aún así, no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco, sólo un poco, y besar levemente la mejilla de Remi. Cuando Remi no se inmutó ante eso, Mattia suspiró, tanto aliviado como lamentándose que no lo hubiera hecho antes de volver a apoyarse contra la cabeza de Remi.

La mano de Remi, eso sí, no soltó la suya hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
